Do You Really Think We Should Be Doing This?
by Disco Infiltrator
Summary: Pretty self explanitory, but Bakura and Yami get together, but Yami has some secon thoughts about some 'activities' I'm Not dead! Finally, a new story :P


Hey there!! Just a little oneshot here about Yami and Bakura.. I hope you like it!

GRAPHIC BOY ON BOY CONTENT!!! IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT....or skip that part :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...Duh

**

* * *

**Okay, I feel unbelievably loved right now..already I've gotten some reviews for this story even though it's only been up for, like, a week. I love you people ^^

EDIT:

And amoung these reviews I have already been asked TWICE to write a sequel..so I think I may if I have time! Sounds fun :P

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

"Do you really think we should be doing this?"

"C'mon Pharaoh! Live a little, why shouldn't we?"

"Well..." Yami thought for a moment, looking for the right words "I just don't think we should be taking advantage of Yugi and Ryou's body's like this."

"We aren't taking advantage of them! They said we could have control of their bodies every Friday night to do anything we want...A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!"

"That's true…" Yami said remembering a few weeks back

**FLASHBACK**

-Knock knock- "Yes Yugi?" Yami asked. The door to his soul room quietly creaked open.

"Hiya Yami!" Yugi said bouncing over to his darkness.

"What is it Yugi?" he asked, moving over on his chair and pulled Yugi down to sit next to him.

"Well, I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"Go on."

"Well, I figure that you should get more time to have my body so you can do stuff."

"But Yugi—"

"I know what you're going to say Yami; 'But Yugi, you shouldn't do that! "yugi said, mimicing Yamis deep voice. "I'm only a spirit who was given a chance to live a little longer, that gives me no right to take up your life.' But you know what, Yami?"

"Hm?"

"You deserve some time for yourself! Your life was cut short because you had to 'save the world'. That isn't fair! So I'm giving you control of my body every Friday night. But of course you get to come out when you normally would. You know, during duels or when I need help. But Fridays are ALL you. I'll be in my room and you can do anything you want."

"Yugi! I can't do that!"

"Well, too bad. You are."

"You can't make me." Yami stated matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms with a very 'Un-yami-ish' look on his face.

"Oh yes I can. If you won't take those friday nights by choice, I'll force them on you. Every friday night I will change into you and not change back until you've done something fun. So if you don't want to take up my life, I suggest you find something fun to do on fridays."

Yami squinted in thought, trying to find a loop hole in Yugi's theory. Finding none, he sighed. "Fine" he said, still trying to look menacing. Yami glared at Yugi, trying to make him uncomfortable, but Yugi just smiled up at him. Finally Yami caved. "Thanks Yuge" he said, beaming.

"Anytime Yams." Yugi said smiling back, hugging his darkness.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I suppose…"

"You _suppose_? Our lights obviously don't mind, or they're just really, _really_ stupid."

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked, offended.

"Well, why would they give you, the _'Great Pharaoh'_ and me, the All Mighty Tomb Robber, full control of their bodies on the same night?"

"Maybe they didn't plan it together..It was probably just chance that we get out on the same night. I doubt they would consciously set me and you loose on the world on the same night. They would have known something bad was going to happen." Yami smiled internally. He thought he put up a good argument.

"I didn't mean it like THAT."

"How else could you mean it??"

"I mean, they KNEW we were getting out on the same night. They KNEW we would find each other, and they somehow KNEW we wouldn't destroy each other.

"How could they know we wouldn't try to destroy each other?"

"Well, for one, you wouldn't randomly come along and beat me because 1: I could take you any day," Yami opened his mouth to protest, but Bakura held a hand up to his mouth and silenced him. "2: I'm in Ryous body, you wouldn't risk him, and 3: I wouldn't attack you because it would be a complete and utter waste of time. Plus, it would be futile. I have to win the Millenium Puzzle from you in a DUEL, not a fight. If it was a fight, I would have gotten that long ago."

"Okay, so they knew we wouldn't fight. But how could they know we'd get together like...like THIS??" Yami questioned.

"Come on, they Hikaris. Just because they're weak, doesn't mean they're dumb. They probably saw this coming for a while now."

"No way. There is NO WAY they could predict this!. How the HELL could they see us like this?"

"Hikari's are fuckin GENIUS when it comes to feelings....except their own.... Anyway. They must have seen us getting together like this. It all fits together."

"I still don't see it. How could they see us getting together?"

"Seriously though, how could we NOT get together."

"What do you mean? We are mortal..well...Immortal enemies. We should not be together like this."

"Okay Yami, how clear do I have to make this? Even though it may sound completely absurd to you, we were quite clearly meant to be together. We are both 5000 year old spirits, it doesn't matter if we are enemies. We are the only people who could possibly be with one another. Can you imagine telling someone that you're actually a 5000 year old spirit inhabiting the body of a teenage boy?"

"I guess so.."

"You still only 'Guess so'? Remember that first time??"

**FLASHBACK**

"So Yams, did you hear about Ryou and Bakura?" Joey questioned Yami. They were currently sitting in a bar in Domino trying to get to know each other better. It was the first time he had his own body for the night.

"No. What about them?" he questioned nervously.

"Well it turns out Ryou's given ol' Bakura full control of his body on Friday nights just like you!"

"Oh really?" Yami asked, growing increasingly nervous.

"Yup! Better hope you don't run into him! We wouldn't want to have to save the world again!" he said laughing, nudging Yami with his elbow.

And while Joey laughed, Yami took to checking over his shoulder ever two seconds expecting the familiar wild white hair to be sticking out of the crowd stalking and plotting to kill him.

Yami was lucky for a few weeks. He didn't see Bakura, nor did he hear about him, so he eventually stopped worrying. But his luck ran out about three weeks after he started controlling Yugi's body on Friday…

Yami set his half full Keiths on the table and stood up. "I'll be right back guys." He said to Joey Tristan and Duke.

"Sure thing" Joey and Duke said while Tristan's head bounced of the table. Again. "He really should stop drinking so much." Duke said, his words slurred together.

Yami weaved his way through the crowd of people dancing with one another on the floor and headed to the bathroom.

He followed the neon signs that directed him down a flight of stairs. When he reached the bottom, he ran right into someone. "Sorry," he mumbled.

But unfortunitly that person did not seem to be in the mood for some short, spiky haired kid to be running into him in a dark corridor. 'Great' thought Yami 'Another drunk. I really wish the guys had other ideas of things to do instead of going to bars all the time.'

The stranger grabbed Yamis shoulders and pinned him to the wall. 'Lovely, hope I don't get rapped...I'm really not in the mood to banish someone to the Shadow Realm--' Just then, the two mens eyes' grew accustomed to the light and they shouted out in surprise.

"Tomb Robber!"

"Pharaoh!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly in the mood to banish someone or someTHING to the Shadow Realm." Yami stated.

"Oh, you know me, I'm ALWAYS in the mood. Anyone I come across. Strangers, aquantences, children. Oh, and that HURTS Yami, got me right in the gut." Bakura snorted back, refering to yami calling him a 'thing'.

"Well I'd hope it did. Because if even YOU couldn't pick out that obvious insult, then you're even dumber then I thought. And I gotta tell you, that's an accomplishment to be proud of."

Starting to get pissed, Bakura switched his position. He moved one arm so it crossed Yamis throat, nd the other went across his chest effectively pinning Yami to the wall, while simultaniusly slowly choaking him.

Yami refused to wince though, and instead changed the topic. "So, what are you doing here?" he question casually.

"Having some fun on my night out. You?"

I'm here with Joey and them. Apparently this is their idea of fun even though we came here for three weeks straight."

"Then go do someting else." Bakura stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. He unconsiously releaved the pressure to Yamis neck, allowing him to breathe again. "I've been to some interesting places. You don't have to go everywhere with them. If you want I cou--" at that second a group of drunken football players decded to come thundering down the stairs. Upon spotting the two spirits, and their positions, the pushed Bakura into Yami, crashing their lips together.

"Haha, GET A ROOM LOSERS!!!"

Both of their eyes' widened in disbelief. They turned red in the checks and pulled away as fast as possible. Yami leaned his weight against the wall and held a hand up to his lips, as Bakura backed off, and looked ready to run off. Before he could make his get away though, Yami grabbed his arm and pulled him in for another kiss.

"What are you DOING PHARAOH??!" Bakura yelled after the kiss. "Trying to RAPE me??"

Yami was silent for a moment, then held onto Bakura's arms and looked deep into his eyes. "I remember." he said simply.

"Re-remember what?"

"Egypt." He stated.

"What about Egypt?" he asked anxiously.

"Us." He said, and leaned in for another kiss...

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hikari's aren't as innocent as they lead us to believe." Bakura said, deep in thought. "They're worse them Yami's actually. Not only do they know our true feelings about someone BEFORE we do, but they can trick us into letting the other person know without us finding out until it's too late."

"You know what?" Yami said.

"What?"

"I think you're right."

"Heh. Aren't I always?" he said smugly. "Now, can we get on with this?" he asked anxiously.

"Definitely."

"Finally!" Bakura yelled. He pushed Yami up against the wall of Ryou's room and leaned in for a kiss. Their tongue's battled, continuing the Pharaoh, Tomb Robber fight in a far different manner then anyone in the present day, ever could have imagined. Melting into the forceful kiss, Yami lifted his arms from around the Thief's lower back to his head where his fingers got tangled in the soft white hair...

**LEMON STARTS HERE!!!!**

Still in a deep lip-lock, Bakura slowly steered Yami away from the wall towards the bed. Once they reached it, Bakura pulled away from Yami just long enough to pull their shits off. Laying down on the bed, Yami let out a stiffled groan into Bakura's mouth because of the slight prsseure on his sweeling member from Bakura's knee. Bakura smirked around the kiss and moved his lips to Yamis neck where he attacked the sensitive skin. Yami moaned, and moved his head to allow better access to Bakura.

Bakura devoured Yami's exposed skin, leaving bright red marks, marking his territory to anyone who dare sneak a peek at his property. Moving further down, Bakura left a trail of saliva marking his progress. He worked down Yami's chest to one of his erect nipples, taking one into his mouth, he swirled his toungue around it, teasing the squirming man beneath him. Continuing his menstrations, he earned a a low humming noise from deep in Yamis throat, and he moved onto the other peice of pink flesh and repeated his arousing actions. Finishing there, he worked his way down to Yamis pant line, finding many sensitive spots along the way, noting each one for future reference.

Yami moved his hands down to his leather pants to release his aching member, but Bakura swatted his hands away. Yami shot him a look of annoyance, but Bakura just smirked and said "A tad impatient, huh?"

Yami grunted an unintelligable response, and Bakura let out a little laugh as he undid Yamis pants and worked them down passed his ankles. Yami sighed from relief as his member was granted freedom. Bakura lowered his mouth to Yami, and took him into his mouth. Yami's mouth gaped opened with a deep intake of air as Bakura worked his magic. Bakura bobbed his head, and grabbed the base, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. Bakura held Yami's hips down in an attempt to keep Yami from bucking up into his mouth causeing him to gag, unfortunitly, his plan failed and Yami rammed accidentally into Bakura's mouth. Wincing, and suppressing his gag reflex, he swallowed, almost causing Yami to cum right then and there. Feeling a hand on his cheek, Bakura looked up to see a panting Yami's contorted face. "Sorry 'bout that" He gasped.

"No biggy," Bakura stated and leaned back down to finish the job, but Yami's hand never left his face.

Yami sat up, along with Bakura, who looked hime in the eye, as if to ask him what was wrong. Yami just smirked his trademark Pharoah's Smirk, and angled Bakura down onto the bed, this time with himself ontop. "My turn" He whispered huskily into Bakura's ear, playfully tugging at it with his teeth. Licking his way down to Bakura's pants, he took the button between his teeth, and slowly worked the button open, taking no care to avoid Bakura's own member, causing it to become even more aroused. Groaning with impatience, Bakura gripped the sheets as Yami slid his pants off, caressing his tender legs the whole way. Once the annoying pants were out of the way, Yami looked at Bakura's swelled member with uncertainty. Seeing the hesitation in his partner's eyes, Bakura took Yami's chin in his hand, and guided him back up to his face. Bakura smiled, and they entered into another seering kiss.

Bakura flipped them both over, and kneeled over Yami's small form. "You sure?"

"I thought you were the one trying to get me to do this before." Yami said with a laugh.

"Yes, but I just want to make sure you're okay with it." Bakura said, looking sincere.

Yami just laughed. "Bakura, leave the innocent act to your Hikari, doesn't look good on you. And yes, I'm positive I want this."

"Excellent" Bakura snarled, his feral grin plastered onto his face again. "Than you'll need these." He stated waggling three fingers. Yami smiled and stuck out his tongue, licking them up and down before taking them into his mouth fully, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. "Okay. Remember, stay relaxed" Bakura muttered to Yami. Yamis nodded and bit his lip. This was going to hurt, after all, this was the first time this was happening to this new body. Yami winced as one finger entered his body. Bakura leaned down to Yami's face, engaging him in a deep kiss, trying to keep him preoccupied as he was being prepared. Bakura's finger slid in and out, and Yamis body slowly became accostommed to it inside him. Bakura then antered a second finger, followed by a third, and began a sissoring motion to lossen Yami so it wouldn't hurt too bad when they began. Yami cringed at the movements and clenched a hand in the sheets, taking a fistful of Bakura's hair in the other, Bakura closed his eyes in pain, but did not cry out knowing Yami's pain was far worse then his own. Eventually Yamis whimpers of pain became moans of delight. Taking this as a sign, Bakura removed his fingers from Yamis body, leaving Yami with an empty feeling.

Yami looked up at Bakura in expectation. Bakura avoided Yamis intense gaze until he was situated above Yami. "Wrap you're legs around my waist" Bakura said "It'll help" Yami complied, and Bakura finally looked back into his eyes. Bakura quirked his eyebrows in a silent question, and Yami nodded an answer. Suddenly, without warning, Bakura thrusted into Yami, causing Yami to scream out in surprise and pain. Bakura looked down at the face of his lover and moved the Yami's blonde bangs from his sweaty forehead, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, trying to calm Yami down. Soon, Yami gave his hips an experimental roll and he yelled out at the sensation. It felt so good! He felt so full, filled by the one he loved.

"Move already" He hissed at Bakura, who instantly complied, moving out part ways and sliding back in, then doing the action a little faster the next time, and heard Yami scream once more, smirking, Bakura sped up and put more power behind his trusts as he had found the spot that would bring Yami the most pleasure.

Again and again he thrusted, and again and again Yami shouted out into the night, mixed calls of Bakura's name, and begging him to go faster. Bakura moaned and pumped faster and faster, harder and harder, his voice joining Yami's in cries of ecstacy flowing out into the night. Moaning loudly, he grasped Yami member, pumping it in time with his thrusts, causing Yamis eyes to close. "Mmm...s-so good, 'K-kura. P-please, f-FASTER!" Yami and Bakura screamed on, crying out in unimaginable pleasure, and Yami came, causing his inner walls to contract around Bakura's own member, which brought him, too, over the edge. Gasping for breath, Bakura pulled out of Yami, and laid ontop of him.

**END OF LEMON!!!**

"I love you, 'Kura" Yami said, eaxhausted

"I love you too...Atem." and with that, they drifted of into the land of dreams, one still ontop of the other.

* * *

Yawning, Ryou woke up and snuggled deeper into the body beneath him. "Mmm...Mornin' Yug" he mumbled to the waking figure under him.

"Good morning Ryou" Yugi said, his eyes slowly opening.

Suddenly, realization dawned in both of their eyes, as the snapped wide open and stared at each other "OH CRAP!!" Yugi yelled.

"BLOODY HELL!!!!" Ryou screamed as he ran into the bathroom, yelling incoherently along the way.

At the same time, both boys eyes' glazed over as they attempted to use their mind links

Yami and Bakura could hear their Lights trying to communicate with them, but instead of replying, they ran like madmen to the furthest corners of their soul rooms, Eyes wide with terror of being chased by rabid Hikari's.


End file.
